


lighting the fuse might result in a bang

by botherd



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botherd/pseuds/botherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Selenay</p>
    </blockquote>





	lighting the fuse might result in a bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Selenay

 

 

"The worst part is, my mum knew before I did," Jules huffed. "How tragic is that?"

Jess laughed. "Yeah, but she thought we--"

"Oh, I know, that's completely stupid." Jules tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anyway, hey, thanks for being cool about this."

"Well, it's the second time one of my best friends has come out to me." Jess cracked a smile. "I'm practically an expert by now."

\---

To celebrate her newfound lesbianism Jules decided to check out the nearest gay club, and Jess, being the loyal best friend, went along for moral support. She wasn't sure it was really her scene, but Jules had been bugging her to get out and actually do something fun--football practice didn't count, apparently--so she thought it couldn't hurt. Besides, Jules had gone to the trouble to get her a fake ID, so it was the least she could do to make use of it for once.

She spent most of the time leaning against the bar, sipping a rum and coke and trying to be inconspicuous, which turned out to be depressingly easy. Jules had spent about five minutes talking to her, then she caught the eye of a pretty brunette with a wide smile and left Jess to her own devices while she chatted to the girl. And that was fine, it was the whole point of them being there, but Jess wasn't exactly a huge fan of being a third wheel. Since Joe had dumped her via email a couple of weeks ago she was extra-sensitive about being on her own, even if she wasn't as upset about Joe as she thought she would be.

Jules peeled away from the bar with the girl and made a vague shrugging motion at Jess as she led the girl by the hand onto the dancefloor. Jess went back to her rum and coke and, finding it empty, bought another. She watched as Jules started dancing with the girl, her hips mesmerising as they swayed to the beat. They started dancing closer and closer, and Jess looked away, suddenly aware of how hot it was in the club. She fanned at her face with her hand but it did nothing; she pressed her glass against her cheek and felt a little better.

"Are you okay, darling?" A guy in an indecently tight shirt placed a hand on her arm, looking at her in concern.

"Fine," she said, and she mustered up a smile, but when she glanced back at Jules she realised that that was a lie. Jules had stopped dancing with the girl and started kissing her, her hands roaming all over the girl's back.

Jess definitely felt a little queasy.

The dancefloor was packed and Jess had to struggle to push through the throng of people until she reached Jules. At first she tried clearing her throat, but there was no point in being subtle when competing with pounding dance music, so she tapped Jules on the arm, lightly to begin with and then harder when Jules didn't respond.

Eventually Jules extricated herself from the other girl's grip and turned to face Jess, a lopsided smile on her face and a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"What's up?"

"I'm leaving--I'm not feeling great. You... you stay and have fun, I'll see you later."

"No way," Jules said, frowning, and she grabbed Jess's arm. "Are you alright? I'll take you back."

"But what about..." Jess trailed off, gesturing at the girl that Jules had been kissing, who was standing with arms folded, looking pissed.

Shrugging, Jules said, "It doesn't matter. Wait for me outside, I'll only be a minute."

\---

Outside, the cool of the night air was refreshing but didn't help with the weird squirmy feeling that had set up in the pit of her stomach. She leant against the wall of the club, watching the door, and when Jules finally emerged she couldn't figure out if she felt better or worse.

"Come on, let's get you home," Jules said, rubbing comforting circles on Jess's back. "You've always been shit at holding your drink."

"I don't think it's that." Jess frowned. "I mean--I don't know what it is. I only had two."

Jules smiled and went to hail them a taxi. It didn't take long; Jules was tall and beautiful, and she always stood out in a crowd--or at least, she always stood out to Jess.

In the taxi, Jess sat facing the open window with the night breeze on her face and the city lights rushing past. By her side, Jules messed around with her phone for a while, but then she scooted over and Jess was surprised when Jules draped a friendly arm around Jess's neck.

"Feeling better?"

Jess tried to shrug, but it was difficult with Jules's arm around her. "Not really," she said. Clearly she was still a little tipsy, or even a lot, because when she saw Jules smile, up so close, she felt her face grow hot.

"I think you need to sleep," Jules said, and it sounded like a good plan. She was tired and still feeling strange, all hot and flushed despite the air whipping in through the window, and suddenly Jules's shoulder looked inviting. Jess shifted in her seat and leant her head down, and it must have been all the rum or maybe the cab turned a corner, because she ended up pressing her lips against the corner of Jules mouth.

"Oh," she said, straightening up immediately. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Well, obviously you're drunk." Jules raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're not."

Flustered, Jess said, "What? Of course I am--I mean, you know I'm a lightweight..."

She was cut off by Jules's mouth sliding slick against her own, and suddenly Jess understood why the girl in the club had looked so pissed when she'd dragged Jules away. She kissed Jules back, drinking her in, and it felt so _right_ that she forgot to blame the alcohol or anything else.

The taxi came to a stop outside their hall and they broke apart after the driver coughed and pointedly asked for their fare. Jess fiddled around her purse, pulling out a few crumpled bills, and once they'd both got out of the car she glanced back at Jules, who was looking back at her, a smile playing on her lips.

"Feeling better now?"

Jess scuffed a shoe against the ground. "Uh, yeah," she said, and when she looked up, she smiled. "Yeah, I think I am." 

 


End file.
